Deltora's King
by dragon shadows
Summary: The time spent in Withick Mire from Dain’s POV. This follows the book as closely as it can.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Deltora's King

Summary: The time spent in Withick Mire from Dain's POV. This follows the book as closely as it can.

Author's note: This is set in the eight book, pages 58 to 68 be exact. This chapter alone if from page 58 to 60. I will update on Friday.

Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora, but I would love it if some one else wrote a story about Dain, in whichever form (good or evil).

---------------------- ---------------------

Dain ran though the stinking mounds of Withick Mire, quickly and lightly to avoid tripping or stumbling over the rubbish that surrounded him. Doom had sent him to gather water, but word had spread that the three companions had arrived, and he desperately wanted to see Lief again. Dain slowed as he came to the entrance of the strong hold, trying to catch what the voices were saying, but the speaker stopped as he entered. Glancing around the room Dain soon saw Jasmine and Lief beside a bed on which Barda was lying, heavily bandaged. What could have happened to Barda? Wondered Dain, but before he could speak Doom rased a finger to his lips, signalling him to be quite.

"How can you tell the note was not written by King Endon, Barda? Jasmine asked gently. "You did not know him,"

"Perhaps not," muttered Barda. "But Jarred did. Time and again Jarred has tolled me of Endon's terrible feelings of gilt. It brought tears into his own eyes to tell how he had failed Deltora. Yet this, which is supposed to be Endon's last message, written not long after the escape from Del, says not one word of that."

"You are right." As Lief spoke his voice gained conviction. "Not one word of apology or grief of anyone other than himself and his family. And this cannot be. The note – the skeletons - were planted to deceive us! That is why the Guards were placed where they were. To force travellers off the road, up to the hut. It was all a Shadow Lord plan."

"But …" Doom did not sound convinced.

Barda tossed his head restlessly. "Look at the seal at the bottom of the message. It should not be there. The note in Tora did not bear the royal seal. And why? Because Endon did not have the seal ring in his position when he escaped. He could not have done so. The seal was always kept by Prandine, and brought out only when messages had to be signed."

"How do you know this?" asked Zeean curiously.

Barad sighed. "My mother, rest her soul, was nursemaid to both Jarred and Endon. She was a great chatterer, and told me many things about the palace doings. Often I only half listened, I admit. But it seems that I learned more than the Shadow Lord suspects."

"And what a blessing you did," breathed Fardeep, his eyes goggling. "If it had not been for you, we would have abandoned all our hopes."

"I have stayed alive to some purpose, then," said Barda, with the faintest of smiles. "But now I am very weary." His eyes closed.

Jasmine drew a sharp breath and pressed her ear to his chest. When she straitened, her face was very pale. "He is only asleep," she whispered. "But his heart beats very faintly. I fear he is slipping away from us."

Blindly she put out her hand to Lief, and he clasped it, his eyes filling with tears.

However much it pained Dain to see Barda so weak he hated to see how much it upset Lief. Surly there must be something I can do to help, thought Dain.

Steven toughed Lief's arm. " Do not grieve before you must, my friend," he said gently. "Barda is strong, and a fighter. He will not give up easily. And Queen Bee honey has performed miracles before."

Tears gather in his eyes as Dain pushed though the crowd. Upon reaching the bed knelt down beside Lief. "Barda must not die," he said. "If we tend him carefully, surly he will recover."

---------------------- ---------------------

Did I do a good job at adding to the story? I'm not used to writing from this perspective, so can you tell what's mine and what's not? It shouldn't be that difficult.

I apologise for any mistakes, this has not been beta read.

Shadows


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Deltora's King

**Summary:** The time spent in Withick Mire from Dain's POV. This follows the book as closely as it can.

**Author's note:** This chapter is from page 60 to 62. Sorry, but Dain was not in this part of the chapter much.

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Dedication:** This chapter was written for GenerationZ.

---------------------- ---------------------

That night and the next day passed quickly. Dain, Lief and Jasmine watched over Barda in tuns, coaxing him to take honey, water and spoonfuls of broth. At times Barda seemed to strengthen a little, rousing himself and even speaking. But soon the weakness would take hold again, and before long he would he would be worse than ever.

It was as if he was on a gradual downward slide that could not be halted. The stirrings were coming less often now.

At sunset Dain had just taken Lief's place beside Barda's bed when a shrill cry was heard from outside.

"Ak-Baba! Beware!"

Suddenly all was confusion as people began streaming though the door into the shelter. Lief was looking around frantically. Dain presumed he was looking for Jasmine.

Lief pushed his way though the crowd and Dain lost sight of him.

Later he learnt that it was not an Ak-Baba that had been sighted but was in fact a kin bearing the Dread Gnome, Gal-Thorn, from Dread Mountain.

---------------------- ---------------------

Reviewer Response 

**GenerationZ:** Thanks for the review, without it I was finding it very hard to gather any motivation to complete the story. Actually, I hadn't written another word. So everyone can thank you when this story is finished. I hope you like the rest as much as you liked the first chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Deltora's King

**Summary:** The time spent in Withick Mire from Dain's POV. This follows the book as closely as it can.

**Author's note:** This chapter is from page 65 to 68.

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

---------------------- ---------------------

Candles flickered around the walls, Faces - grave, exited, afraid - formed a half circle around the seven. All eyes were on the Belt, lying in the shadow, on the table where Lief had set it.

They were standing be Barda's bed. Jasmine had insisted on that. "in what ever twilight world he is wandering, he may hear us," she said. "And even if he cannot, it is his right to be present."

No-one agued with her. But it was clear to all that Brada's long struggle for life was almost done.

Zeean stepped forward. "I, Zeean of Tora, am here," she said gravely, laying her hand upon the amethyst.

Gal-Thorn was next, "And I, Gal-Thorn of the Dread Gnomes," she said Her head high as she caressed the emerald.

Dain watched, pale and intent, as one by one the others moved forward.

"Fardeep of the Mere." Fardeep's usually hearty voice was shaking. Humbly, he touched the lapis lazuli.

"Steven of the Plains." Steven towered over all the other all the rest, his golden hair gleaming as he bent to the opal.

"Manus, for the Ralad people." Manus brushed the ruby with gentle fingers.

Glock lumbered forward. His face was fierce and proud as he stretched out his huge paw to the diamond. "I am Glock, last of the Jalis," he growled. And Dain caught his breath as he saw tears spring into the savage eyes.

Lief placed his hand on the golden topaz. "Lief of Del," he said clearly.

Dain looked at the table. The Belt was almost hidden by the hands that touched it. Seven hands, of every colour, every shape, pressed together in one purpose.

Zeean was speaking again, saying the words that had been agreed.

"Together we, representatives of the seven tribes, renew our ancient vow to unite under the power of the Belt of Deltora, and swear loyalty to Adin's rightful heir."

"We swear," the seven said as one.

The companions were forced to draw their hands away as the Belt grew hot beneath their fingers.

Dain was trembling but his face shimmering with light as he stepped forward.

The tension in the room seemed to crackle as Lief picked up the belt and moved slowly forward.

Dain waited. The trembling had stopped. He was holding his head high, now. A quiet dignity seemed to have settled over his shoulders like a fine cloak. The smooth skin of his face and hands glowed with light.

Lief stretched out his hands. The Belt hung loosely between his fingers, for the first time catching the light.

Dain reached out and took the belt into his own hands. Smiling, he clasped it around his waist.

And - time seemed to stand still.

A rush of heat swept though Dain's body. There was a strange crackling sound. Then the belt exploded with light.

The gems of the Belt of Deltora blazed like fire, their rainbow brilliance streaming outward, filling the air, dancing on the faces of the people surrounding him. And in the centre of the light stood Dain. Dain the true heir of Deltora.

---------------------- ---------------------

Note to all: Dain is human in this story. Which explains why he has any feelings at all.


End file.
